Cyber Ortek
by FalcontherareStarWarriorDragon
Summary: Cyber Ortek is a robotic Dragon with 2 heads, can travle through space and many more! but is the only of its kind. Join Cyber Ortek on an adventure to wipe out its enemies (Written when I was 8 or 9)


_**Cyber Orteks Adventure (Story 1)**_

**Robot Trouble**

**Chapter 1: New Made machine**

**Many Light Years away, there is a Solar System filled with Technical Life. On a planet called Ortekia, there is a factory, but not any kind of factory; it is a factory that can make thousands of technical things imaginable! One day, in the factory, the people that work in it decided to create a brand new machine to defend Ortekia, It took 8 months for it to be finished, it was half dragon, half technical creature; it was called a Cyber Orteks, they also decided its porpoise was to fight and destroy. One day, the captain told it to do something,**

''**Cyber Orteks, I want you to go and take over Planet Tereous because the people on the planet want to attack us! Go and destroy their Destroyer Ship OK!'' he told the Orteks angrily, Cyber Orteks did a robotic roar in agreement and flew off to Planet Tereous by going through the Spacepath. When Orteks destroyed the ship, he headed back home, and then out of nowhere a portal came in front of him, when Orteks spotted it he tried to stopped, but too late, he flew straight through it, this portal led to a different Solar System. The People on Planet Ortekia lost his signal and were very worried; they didn't know what was through the portal and what the people that lived there were like,**

''**WE NEED TO GET CYBER ORTEKS BACK, NOW!'' yelled the captain, ''BEFORE HE IS DISTROYED!'' everyone else nodded and set to work.**

**Chapter 2: Different Dimension**

**Orteks shakily stood up on its technical legs, shook its two heads and looked around, ''**_**I must be in a different solar system because it does not look like a planet that I have studied,'' **_**thought Cyber Orteks,**_** '' I wonder how I am going to get back. I Know I will try and send a…'' **_**He thinking was disturbed by something being thrown at him; Orteks quickly avoided it and looked in front of him.**_** ''What are they, wait, that creature's voice sounds familiar…'' **_**Orteks bowed his robotic heads to say that he was a friend, one of the strange creatures flew up to him and stroked him, Cyber was astonished, he had never been stroked before, then he did a little almost silent robotic growl to say, ''**_**Hello, I am Cyber Orteks, what is your name?''**_

''**My name is Tecna, are you my father's creation?'' she asked him, Orteks nodded on of his heads, Tecna's friends were astonished, then Orteks felt something on his wired neck, he realised it was a rope, he did a eardeafing robotic roar, he didn't know what to do…**

**Chapter 3: ''Ok, now you've done it!''**

''**Helea stop, you're hurting it!'' shouted Flora (one of Tecna's friends), Helea received his rope, then Orteks calmed down, Tecna stroked one of his heads to reassure him, he looked at her then at Helea, then without a warning Orteks shot a mighty jet of Air Wave at him, Helea avoided it and looked at Cyber, Orteks did a robotic growl to say, **

''_**DON'T do that again, got it.**_**'',**

'' **Sorry, I can't understand you,'' Said Helea firmly, ''Tecna, can you tell me what this thing said?''**

**Tecna told him and whilst they were talking, Cyber Orteks flew off; he just wanted to go home, whilst Cyber was flying a portal came **

**In front of him, he knew that it was from home, he sent a signal to Tecna that said,**

''_**I am going home now, I will tell your dad that I met you and you were ok.'' **_**Then Orteks flew**__**through it.**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet, Factory!**

''**Thank goodness your back Cyber Orteks, we were very worried. Tell us what happened.'' Said the very happy captain, Orteks told them all about his adventure, and Tecna too, when he had finished the captain said, ''Well, you better rest after all of that, you have had a very busy day, tomorrow, you will go and take over planet Lingonite.'' Everyone, even Orteks laughed at this, he agreed that he had an amazing day!**

**THE END!**


End file.
